Good Copy, Bad Copy (Ryder 10)
Story Lightning sparks in a Forever Knight castle, as the Forever Knights fire at the source. They are backing up frantically, as Shocksquatch gives chase. Shocksquatch punches a Knight, shocking him and sending him flying. Shocksquatch: Where is he?! Forever Knights fire their blasters, Shocksquatch jumps over them, landing in the middle of them. Lightning extends from his body, hitting their blasters. The blasters float into the air, as they form a force behind him. Shocksquatch swings his arms down, launching the blasters at the Knights, electrocuting the Knights. Forever Knight: You aren’t making any sense! Shocksquatch: Where, is, Ryder?! End Scene Ryder knocks on the door of an apartment, with Mrs. Jones opening it. Ryder’s eating a churro, holding a bag of them. Ryder: (With sugar on his face) Hi Mrs. Jones. Is Jimmy here? Mrs. Jones: (Sweet voice) Oh, yes he is! He didn’t say he was having friends over. Ryder: He doesn’t know I’m coming over yet. Mrs. Jones: Ah, a surprise, huh? Just a second. (In a harsh voice) Jimmy! You’ve got a friend here! Jimmy comes out, star struck. Jimmy: Oh, wow! Ryder! What, what are you doing here? Ryder: Came to thank you. How would you like an exclusive on the incident at NASA that you told me about? The two are in Jimmy’s room, as he’s typing frantically. Ryder is eating through the churros, the bag almost empty. Ryder: Wow. That churro stand in this town is amazing! Jimmy: So, Ghostfreak tried to irradiate the planet? Ryder: Uh, technically, he did. For all of three minutes. Jimmy: So, you then burned him in the sun. Ryder: Yep. After that, our spaceship exploded, and I saved us as we entered reentry. Jimmy: Alright! I’ve got enough for a blog story. Thanks! Ryder: It’s the least I could do after you led the way. (Ryder then stops, spotting something on the screen.) Foreverduke838? Jimmy: Oh, that’s a Forever Knight that plays Craft of War. We usually team up. Ryder: Huh. Even medieval knights play online fantasy games. Jimmy: He was saying something weird though. He said that you were going around, attacking Forever Knight castles. Ryder: What? I haven’t had an encounter with the Knights since the reunion of the factions. Jimmy: That’s what he said. Though you were spouting something. “Where is Ryder?” Ryder: Which would make sense if it wasn’t me. You stated you were on good terms with him? Jimmy: Uh, yeah. Ryder: Give him a message to spread. That I’m going to a castle. End Scene Four Arms is pounding through Forever Knights, which were running from him. Four Arms: You’re not getting away that easy! Four Arms grabs a column, breaking it and tearing it out, throwing it. It squishes several Knights, as he jumps at them, striking several of them. Four Arms: I’ll ask it again. Where, is, Ryder?! Forever Knight: That, it doesn’t make any sense! You’re supposed to be at Chadwick’s old castle! Four Arms’ interest peaks, as he grabs that Knight, lifting him up into the air. Four Arms: Are you positive that is the information you had acquired? Your limited intelligence might’ve skewed the intel. Knight: No, no! It’s true! Four Arms: Where is this castle? Knight: Up north! Close to the border of Missouri and Iowa! Please, please don’t kill me! Four Arms drops the Knight, as he walks off. He leaves the castle, as he hits the Omnitrix symbol. He transforms into XLR8, dashing off in a blue blur. Ryder is sitting on the Tenn-Speed, just outside the Forever Knight castle. He’s eating churros, as he looks at the Omnitrix, slightly disappointed. Ryder: Oh, right. Not a time telling watch. Where is this guy? Surely intel about the world’s most famous superhero/delinquent would spread fast. A gust of wind comes through, the wind blowing into Ryder’s eyes. He closes them, and when he opens them, XLR8 is standing there. XLR8: Well, it really is you. Ryder. Ryder: You were expecting someone else? And since you know who I am, you should tell me who you are. XLR8 hits the Omnitrix, reverting. Standing in front of Ryder is an exact duplicate of Ryder, everything matching except that he doesn’t have Ryder’s helmet. Ryder’s jaw drops. Ryder Clone: Oh, close your mouth! It’s highly disrespectful, plus just confirms you as a lower species. Ryder: Uh, I’m going back to the whole, WHO ARE YOU?! Ryder Clone: (Sighs) Yes, yes. This would be too much for your primitive mind to understand. I am Albedo, of the, (He sniffs the air) What is that delicious and nauseating smell? Of sugar. Ryder: Oh, (He offers Albedo the bag) churro? Albedo takes the bag, inhaling deeply. He then devours through the churros, uncontrollably. Ryder: Ever hear of savoring your food? Albedo: Sorry about that display of barbarity. As I was saying, I am Albedo of the Galvan. Ryder: Galvan? Albedo: (Sighs in disappointment) Oh, where to begin? A grey skinned, bipedal amphibious species that is about four inches tall. Ryder: Oh, like Azmuth! Albedo shudders at the name. Ryder: You know him? Albedo: Azmuth thinks that he is smarter than me, claiming that he created the Omnitrix. He stole my idea and the Omnitrix from me! Ryder: Azmuth doesn’t seem like the stealing type. He sounded like the condescending, whining genius type. A bit like you. Plus, why didn’t you make, (He looks at Albedo’s wrist, seeing an Omnitrix.) an Omnitrix? Albedo: He stole my DNA pool, so even if I created a new one, which I did, I couldn’t use it without DNA with it. I did manage to sync it up to the existing Omnitrix. Ryder: You’re tall for a grey frog alien. Albedo’s head drops, looking at the ground. Albedo: (In disbelief) He just realized that? I am dealing with an idiot. (His face sparks, as if having an idea. He stands tall again.) Yes, I am taller. Due to syncing my Omnitrix with yours, I got locked in this, horrendous form! Ryder: So, you come to me? Albedo: Only with the original Omnitrix can I reverse it. I shall remove it from you to do so. Ryder: Okay. Well, then, how do we remove it? Albedo: Well, (Clears throat) I trust you are versed in the practical applications of eight dimensional quantum gravity monopoly equations. Ryder: What with the who now? Uh, give me a second. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, dialing through it. He seems displeased, then smiles as he finds what he’s looking for. He slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Inspector Gadget. Albedo: A Techadon Weapon Master? Inspector Gadget: Interesting that Omnitrix creator was not aware of unlocked aliens, considering that he too has access to it. Now, compiling all the data I currently have. You being locked in that form, highly likely, though the chance decreases for the creator. Azmuth’s age, about 3000 years old. Your age, not as old. Also, eight dimensional quantum gravity monopoly equations are only good when regarding reverse gravitational engineering in a dimension beyond the fifth. We are in the third. Final deduction. You are not the creator, and in fact a helper seeking revenge on Azmuth using his own creation. Well? (He smirks) Am I right? Albedo scowls, as he activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He turns into Mole-Stache, as he stretches a malleable mustache fist, punching Inspector Gadget into the castle wall. Inspector Gadget groans, as Mole-Stache grabs him with the hand, pulling him back. Mole-Stache: Does that give you enough of an answer, my boy? Mole-Stache pulls Inspector Gadget towards him. Inspector Gadget: Initiate missiles. The Tenn-Speed responds, a missile launcher coming out. It launches missiles at Mole-Stache, who drops Inspector Gadget to use his mustache to protect himself. Mole-Stache: Huh. Not too shabby. Though highly predictable considering your species, which prides itself on warfare. Mole-Stache digs into the ground, Inspector Gadget walking towards the hole in the ground. Nothing happens for a few moments. Inspector Gadget: Target has seemingly fled. Logical course of action, pursue. Inspector Gadget hits the Omnitrix, transforming into Wildvine. He digs into the ground, going after him. End Scene Inside the Forever Knight throne room is a hole in the ground. Wildvine breaks out of it, coming out. Wildvine: Alright, Albeedo. Where are you? Wildvine glows with a green aura, as he loses control of his limbs. His arms and legs are lifted up, tied into knots. He tries to extend his fingers, but they get tangled up as well. Wildvine manages to look up, seeing Xylofreeze smirking. Xylofreeze: How can you compete with an intellectual superior? I knew that if I dug with one alien, you’d follow with a different one, a Florauna. Easy to tie up with a Uxorite. Xylofreeze swings his arm to the side, Wildvine going flying. Wildvine hits the wall, as Wildvine reverts. Ryder hits the ground, as he activates the Omnitrix. Xylofreeze’s eyes glow, as the Omnitrix twists one step over, Ryder slapping down before he can realize this. He transforms into Heatblast, groaning. Heatblast: Oh, come on! I was going for Wolf Bane here! Xylofreeze: Manipulating your choices is easy enough. And provoking you is even easier. Xylofreeze hits the Omnitrix, transforming into Gutrot. Gutrot raises his arms, releasing a green gas. It hits a pillar, melting it away with acidic properties. Heatblast flies into the air with propulsion flames, landing on the upper level. Heatblast shoots a wave of fire, hitting and breaking through the gas. Gutrot: You think you can hide from me? How about another taste of acetylene? Gutrot releases another cloud of green gas, coming at Heatblast. Heatblast jumps down, throwing a fireball at the gas, then flying straight at it. The fire ball hits the gas, causing an immense explosion, tearing through the room, tearing through Heatblast. Heatblast goes through a wall, the rest of it crumbling behind him. Heatblast lies in the rubble, Gutrot chuckling. Gutrot: Shows how much you know! Acetylene isn’t acidic, but highly flammable! And now, a little hallucinogen. Gutrot walks over to Ryder, his palm in his face. Gutrot shoots a gas in Ryder’s face, him coughing afterwards. Ryder looks up at Gutrot, who was now silver with devil horns. Gutrot: It won’t be too long until you succumb to the effects. (Gutrot’s voice is now squeaky high) You’ll go mad, and then (Gutrot’s face melts off, revealing Vilgax’s) Gutrot: (In Vilgax’s voice) It will be no problem to take your Omnitrix. Ryder: No! Stay away! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Eatle. He picks up the rubble and starts eating it frantically, his eyes having swirls. Eatle: Churros! Lots and lots of churros! They’re mine! (He picks up a handful, devouring it.) You stay away from my ninja turtles! Eatle fires a laser, blasting Gutrot head on, sending him through a pillar. Gutrot hits the ground, as Eatle starts spinning in a circle, firing his laser. Eatle: Take that, you Churro Vultures! The ceiling breaks, as the entire castle begins to collapse. Gutrot watches Eatle go on a carnage. Gutrot: Okay, that worked a little too well. And if he dies, there’s a high possibility that the Omnitrix will lock itself out. Gutrot hits the Omnitrix, turning into Rustcharge. He walks over, as the rust on his face is blown off. He keeps walking, his body reforming as it keeps getting destroyed. Rustcharge punches Eatle, then grabs his horn, pointing it upward. Rustcharge slams his palm into Eatle’s chest, covering the Omnitrix symbol in rust. The rust causes the symbol to twist, as it transforms Eatle into Jury Rigg. Jury Rigg: BALONY! SALAMI! PEPPERONI! Jury Rigg, eyes still in swirls, climbs up Rustcharge, his hands working rapidly, tearing through the rust. He makes it to Rustcharge’s furnace core, and head butts it. Rustcharge groans like metal, as his body collapses, being a pile of rust on the ground. Jury Rigg laughs manically, as he runs in a circle, miraculously dodging falling debris. Rustcharge’s core recovers, as his energy body reforms, regrowing rust. His rust hand hits the Omnitrix. Outside the castle, the Rust Bucket flies overhead, Morty, Ester and Kevin watching as the castle collapses. Morty grunts a groan, face palming himself. Kevin: Told you not to leave him alone. Ester: (In disbelief) But he! Not this, Unbel, ugh! Wildvine digs out by the Tenn-Speed, Jury Rigg gnawing on one of his root legs. Wildvine grabs him with his fingers, as vine tendrils break off, wrapping around Jury Rigg. His left arm is sticking out of it, but he’s rolling around. Jury Rigg: Stop, drop and roll! Jury Rigg reverts. Ryder: Stop, drop and roll! Wildvine: You used up all your power. I’ve got you. Wildvine reverts. Albedo: Exactly where I want you. Albedo reaches for the Omnitrix with his left, Omnitrix hand, as Ryder continues to flail. Their Omnitrices clash, as they get stuck to each other, releasing feedback. Albedo: No! What are you doing?! A feedback explosion occurs, Albedo going flying. The Rust Bucket lands, as Ester, Kevin and Morty run off. Kevin absorbs metal, forming a blade hand to cut Ryder free. His eyes are no longer swirls, as he sits up, groaning. Ryder: Agh. My head. What happened? Albedo: No! Albedo’s body glows, as his colors become inverted. His hair becomes white, his eyes and jacket becoming red. He looks at himself, displeased. Ester: Why are there two Ryders? Kevin: At least we know which one to punch. Albedo: Insolent fools! Albedo slaps down the Omnitrix, though nothing happens. He tries again, still with no luck. Albedo: Why isn’t it working? Azmuth: A temporary shortage due to the energy tripping. Albedo turns, Azmuth teleporting in. He walks over, Albedo startled. Albedo: Azmuth! Azmuth: This is what happens to my assistants that don’t listen to me. Not a bad Omnitrix, though. Ryder: Azmuth? Kevin: Who’s the frog? Ryder: Omnitrix creator. Azmuth hops on Albedo’s arm, twisting the Omnitrix. It comes off Albedo’s wrist, and Azmuth hops down. Albedo: What? How, how come I’m still in this repulsive human form?! Azmuth: Your punishment, for stealing the Omnitrix. Now, let us go. Azmuth pulls out a teleporter, teleporting him and Albedo away. Ester: That was weird. Ryder: Azmuth’s not big on small talk. Ryder stands up, but his legs give out underneath him, Morty catching him. Ester: You okay? Ryder: Ester, your head looks like a churro. Ester: Excuse me?! Kevin: Morty, get him aboard. He needs to lie down, it looks like. Characters * Ryder * Jimmy Jones * Mrs. Jones * Forever Knights * Ester * Kevin * Azmuth Villains * Albedo Aliens Used By Ryder * Inspector Gadget * Wildvine * Heatblast (accidental transformation; intended alien was Wolf Bane) * Eatle * Jury Rigg By Albedo * Shocksquatch * Four Arms * XLR8 * Mole-Stache * Xylofreeze * Gutrot * Rustcharge * Wildvine Trivia * This is the first episode since her debut that Ester only has a minor role. * Albedo defeats Ryder with ease, showing his superior battle skills and intelligence about the aliens. Ryder is also not used to fighting his own forms. * The Forever Knights make their return. * Ryder and Albedo obsessing over churros is based of Ben and Albedo's appetite for chili fries in the canon series. * Ryder makes a reference to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles when hallucinating. * It's revealed that Rustcharge can even control the Omnitrix with his rust powers. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Forever Knights Category:Ryder 10: Albedo Arc